


Little Black Dress

by Gracia



Series: Forgive The Insubordination [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracia/pseuds/Gracia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus considers his past with Shepard as Liara and Tali force Shepard to change into "black tie" for the charity event (Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC).</p>
<p>Mostly just random fluff and having fun writing the crew of the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the Citadel DLC. Probably the best DLC I've ever played and I love that Shepard got all dressed up for the charity event. To be fair, I wore the dress for virtually the entire DLC and then for the rest of the game.
> 
> Anyway, this is some pre-party fluff where Shepard is getting ready and Garrus' reaction to that sleek black dress.
> 
> I might write another part to this too (which will probably include sickly romance and smut).
> 
> Enjoy!

Garrus watched with some amusement at James’ mortified expression as Shepard reached for a slice of his pepperoni pizza and bit into it.

‘Hey, hey, Lola! _You’re_ about to go to a party. I bought the pizza because I _wasn’t_ invited.’ James interjected. He almost pitied the man as he protectively shifted the pizza box from prying hands.

A laugh rumbled in the back of Garrus’ throat as the Commander leant back against the kitchen island in Anderson’s apartment with a rare smile of contentment. Considering the day she’d had, she deserved a moment of rest. James, however, looked torn; as though he wanted to leap at his Commanding Officer and wrench the slice of pizza back from her.

‘Do you want your best squad member to starve?’

‘Best?’ Kaidan guffawed from across the kitchen as he fished a beer out of the fridge. ‘Getting a little ahead of ourselves, don’t you think?’

‘I’m hungry.’ Shepard replied with an offhanded shrug.

‘Share and share alike, James.’ Joker quipped, grabbing for a slice of pizza just before James slammed the box closed and took it out of the kitchen with a disappointed shake of his head.

‘Besides, it’s not like this charity event is a _social_ event. Not for us anyway.’ Shepard added with that _I-mean-business_ expression she did so well. ‘It might be our only lead to catch my identity thief.’

‘Before they besmirch your good name, Commander.’ Joker added.

‘It’s not as if this day could get any worse.’ Shepard replied with a heavy sigh.

‘You just _had_ to say it, didn’t you, Shepard?’ Garrus groaned. ‘You couldn’t have let it lie.’

Shepard grinned at him.

‘Well, I always have my loyal crew to drag me out of the frying pan, right?’

‘And into the fire.’ Joker muttered. ‘We should be getting paid more.’

Shepard rolled her eyes. Halfway through her slice of pizza, she looked ready to step out of Anderson’s apartment. The party was only a couple of hours from now but Garrus could tell Shepard was restless. The way her right hand flexed as though it was missing it’s extra appendage, her shotgun which was rarely out of her hands when she was off the _Normandy_.

‘I should go.’ She said, finishing off her pizza and stepping out of the kitchen but before she could even step towards the door, Liara was quicker. In fact, Garrus wasn’t sure he had ever seen the asari move so fast, even in the field. She grabbed Shepard by the arm and manhandled her towards the stairs. Shepard was so startled that she seemed to forget to protest for a moment then Garrus heard it:

‘Liara, what are you-‘

‘Didn’t you hear me say black tie? You cannot go to a party dressed in…’ Liara gestured at Shepard’s attire and Shepard managed to look mildly offended. ‘You can’t wear this.’

‘And what is wrong with “this”?’

‘It isn’t black tie, Shepard.’ Tali piped up, taking her place at Shepard’s other arm and together the asari and quarian dragged a dissenting Shepard up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Garrus caught her irritated glance as she disappeared around the corner upstairs.

Garrus, Joker, James and Kaidan stood around the kitchen. There was a distinct crash from upstairs and they all winced.

‘Sure hope she has dresses up there.’ Kaidan muttered and Garrus let the comment slide.

He knew Shepard abhorred “dressing-up”. He had seen Shepard with significantly less clothes than most but rarely was she out of her armour or military issue casual clothes. Now he thought about it, he had never seen Shepard in a dress.

He realised he was still staring at the ceiling as though Shepard would drop through it and directed his attention back to the men gathered in the kitchen. Kaidan looked what Garrus supposed would be described as despondent, perhaps even a little envious. Despite Shepard’s rejection, he had still seemed hopeful that Shepard would ask _him_ to join her on the hunt.

_No such luck, Alenko._ Garrus grinned to himself.

‘No surprises who the Commander decided to take with her, huh?’ Joker said conversationally, as though he read Garrus’ thoughts. Kaidan looked mildly annoyed and Garrus turned his laugh into a cough. Joker had never liked the idea of Kaidan and Shepard. Joker would do as much as he could to get in the way of the relationship where possible. Garrus had never disliked Kaidan Alenko. Far from it in fact, the men had been close during the hunt for Saren. However, his actions on Horizon – the things he said to Shepard – cut deep. He was doubly irritated Kaidan had accused Shepard of cheating when he had all but told her it was over.

Cheating had been far from the truth. Garrus suspected it was Shepard who felt cheated and he knew that her trust in Kaidan was virtually irreparable.

Of course, it had barely taken a heartbeat for Shepard to suggest Garrus join her. Shepard _always_ took him on missions. He remembered Liara pointing this out once before:

_Garrus has joined you on a total of 192 missions during his time on the Normandy._

 …and Shepard waved it away saying that Garrus was her oldest and most loyal friend, as well as the sharpest shooter among them.

Of course, Liara was no fool. Even when they were trying to keep their new relationship a secret, she knew all too well even despite her lack of contact during Shepard’s stint working with Cerberus.

Joker, on the other hand, was the first to know about Garrus and Shepard before anyone else on the ship. The eyes and ears of the ship, and now he very much held the heart of the ship in his hands. The pilot began making little comments about Garrus’ endless stares at Shepard’s waist. Then he commented in casual conversation to others about this human he knew who was “into” turians. When Joker said the words “reach” and “flexibility”, Garrus was about 99% sure Joker listened in on most conversations on the ship.

Before the Omega relay, Garrus had been stood opposite the elevator, debating whether or not it was really such a good idea to go up to Shepard’s cabin.

_What if she’s changed her mind?_

_What if I can’t say the right thing?_

_What if… What if…_

He was about to turn and flee when Joker stabbed the elevator button for him, pushed him inside and then quickly pressed the button for Shepard’s cabin before Garrus could object.

It seemed he owed the pilot more than he could ever repay.

‘ _No!_ ’ A very unShepard _-_ like cry from upstairs snapped Garrus back into the present. ‘I will _not_ wear that. That dress is far too-‘

Her words were cut off by Tali’s muffled giggles and Garrus chuckled. He hoped Liara and Tali weren’t too rough on the woman. After all, he would have be the one to calm her down afterwards. Although since the best way to calm Commander Shepard was…

‘Garrus.’ Kaidan repeated and Garrus blinked. _Goddamit, Shepard, you’ve decreased my attention span by 80%._

‘Sorry. I was-‘ He cleared his throat in an awkward hum then remembered he was in the company of humans who would hardly understand the subharmonics of his voice. ‘What were you sayi-?’

That was when Garrus’ voice trailed off and their attention was directed at the stairs. Making her way down the steps with a womanly grace that surprised him was Commander Shepard. At first it was only the gentle click of heels and then Garrus could see black heeled shoes, followed by Shepard’s shapely legs. Her hair had been teased relentlessly, straightened so it was longer, reaching just below her shoulders. The dress – Spirits, _that dress_ – was sheer black, accentuating every single curve of her wonderful figure. It stopped halfway down her thighs, showing off those long slender legs and amazingly taut muscles.

‘Not a word.’ Shepard ordered, her blue eyes alight with a glare towards Joker and James as Liara wandered down the stairs behind her with a pleased but exhausted smile.

Kaidan’s mouth was open in shock and Garrus couldn’t help but feel proud of the reaction Shepard’s attire was receiving. He wanted nothing more than to gather the woman into his arms and march her back up the stairs. Throw her on the bed and…

Suddenly Liara was at his side, startling him out of his imagination. ‘You should change too, Garrus.’ She reminded him with a knowing look between him and Shepard. Garrus straightened, pushing himself from where he was leaning on the workbench. Shepard’s eyes caught his and he saw them soften ever so slightly. Her lips tilted in that smile he only ever saw when she looked at him.

‘She’s right. Don’t think I’m the only one dressing up.’ She said and he saw the curiosity in his eyes. Curiosity and heat. Spirits, he wanted her so much right now.

‘Looking good, Shepard.’ He let his subharmonics hum a little longer than necessary. Shepard instantly recognised the depth of his approval and arousal in his voice and he saw her shoulders relax ever so slightly. He cleared his throat again, remembering they weren’t alone and turned for the door. He was sure he would get time to undress her with more than his eyes later on. He cleared his throat a second time and tore his eyes from her. ‘I’ll – uh -meet you there.’

‘Not coming to pick me up, Garrus?’ Shepard teased and he laughed.

‘If you wish, Commander.’

 


End file.
